Té para tres
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Quiere que lo elija aunque sea una vez. Pero Hashirama no lo hacía, siempre elegía al revés. /Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto Make a wish de la aldea oculta entre las hojas._

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC.

* * *

 _ **E** l eclipse no fue parcial_

 _Y cegó nuestras miradas._

 _Te vi que llorabas, te vi que llorabas por él._

* * *

Un dolor agudo subió a su estómago y quiso vomitar. Se incorporó con las manos en el vientre y las arcadas le sobrevinieron inevitables, mientras una capa de sudor frío le manchaba la frente. Sus pestañas albinas empapadas en lágrimas involuntarias le cegaban la vista por momentos, y apenas y escuchaba a Hashirama, quien acariciaba su espalda con cariño y paciencia. Tobirama terminó de escupir bilis y se limpió la boca con furia, odiaba estar enfermo, y más cuando era resultado de una batalla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?

—Diez días —contestó Hashirama. Su hermano lo observó, parecía mucho más alto y ojeroso, como si en tan poco tiempo hubiese cambiado un montón—. Lo cual es bastante, así que me alegra verte vivo.

—No pensaba morirme —contestó tirándose sobre el tatami, sintiendo la herida en el costado punzarle con el movimiento—. La gente del desierto y sus malditos venenos me tienen harto.

Esperó una respuesta en vano, y para cuando volvió los ojos a Hashirama, lo vio recostado en la pared de madera, durmiendo como un bebé. Arrugó el entrecejo y luego suspiró; si realmente conocía a Hashirama —y realmente lo hacía— no había descansado como debería. Tiempo después se lo dijeron; no había dormido en todo el tiempo que él estuvo inconsciente, sacando el veneno de sus sistema y vigilándolo día y noche sin apenas apartarse de su lado.

Tobirama no le dio las gracias, pero en cambio, le dio su ración de pan durante todo un mes.

…

La tarde estaba inusualmente tranquila para ser fin de año. Por lo general, las calles estaban llenas de personas que festejaban las vacaciones con amigos o familia. Tobirama así lo prefería, le disgustaba el ruido que se generaba y extrañaba, por mucho, la tranquilidad que se daba en junio cuando la mayoría estaba de visita en las playas del sur. El sombrero le pesaba, pero a la gente le gustaba que lo tuviera aunque se negara a usar siempre la capa de Hokage.

Se internó a la casa y se lo quitó apenas cerró la puerta, el gran jardín de Hashirama olía a rosas y fresas, regalos que el mokuton traía consigo sin importar el clima, aunque al moreno le gustaba cultivarlas y verlas crecer sin hacerlas él mismo. Caminó bajo los árboles frutales, sintiendo el calor del sol de las cinco treinta y tres en el cuello, escuchando el sonido pacífico de las hojas rompiéndose bajo sus sandalias. Ahí estaba, mirando el jardín recargado en la puerta corrediza mientras el té se le enfriaba en la mesita. Su largo cabello le caía libre por la espalda y esta vez usaba un kimono masculino azul marino.

—¿Has acabado el papeleo?

—No es tan difícil cuando lo haces en lugar de procrastinar y posponerlo para el día siguiente —contestó Tobirama con seriedad, avanzando hacia el zabuton que lo esperaba.

Hashirama soltó una risa, de esas que a veces le hacían creer que él era el mayor y no su hermano. Se sirvió té y lo bebió, haciendo un pequeño gesto al notar que se estaba amargando. No era lo tradicional, pero aun así agregó un hilo de miel y lo removió con el dedo a falta de cucharita. No hacía nada de viento, pero ya se sentía frío, a pesar del sol quemándose en el horizonte a punto de morir.

—¿Qué dicen en el consejo?

—Nada que necesite comunicarte.

—¿Ya tienen una fecha?

—Después del primer festival del año.

—Vaya, no nos queda tiempo.

No quedaba, "ni siquiera un poco", pensó Tobirama bebiendo para evitar tener qué contestar. Las flores se removieron y un soplo de aire sacudió la campana de viento sobre su cabeza. Su hermano se sentó a su lado y retomó su taza, empujando el líquido que sobraba hasta dejar finas hierbas en el fondo. Hacía tres días que no hablaban, lo cual era extraño dado que Hashirama solía aparecerse en la oficina, ya fuera solo o con Tsunade en los hombros —y jugaban juntos en su oficina a tal punto que no lo dejaban trabajar, y tenía que correrlos esperando que Tsunade no se sintiera mal por ello—. Estaba de más decir que Tobirama no esperaba ese comportamiento de su hermano mayor, pues no solía enfadarse ni dejar de visitarlo en la oficina por ningún motivo.

—No te esperaba.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Tobirama, mirando de reojo a Hashirama—. ¿Y por qué has preparado el té?

—Tenía la esperanza de que volvieras.

La mueca en la boca de Tobirama se acentuó, y cerró los ojos sintiendo el regusto amargo de las lágrimas picándole la nariz. No iba a llorar, aunque de verdad quisiera hacerlo no se permitiría quebrarse otra vez frente a Hashirama, aunque éste estuviera esperándolo y le gustara abrazarlo para consolarlo. A veces, cuando se sentía así, recordaba que él era el menor, y no Hashirama.

—Hay un par de negocios pendientes con el señor feudal...

Hashirama le dejó hablar toda la tarde, sin interrumpirlo ni un momento, ni siquiera para hacer observaciones o correcciones. La noche les abrigó como el abrazo de una madre inquieta, la luna se apareció como un espectro solitario en lo más alto del cielo. Tobirama no paró, le dio miedo, o tristeza, hablar sobre lo que había pasado lo hacía real, y el hacerlo real le hacía admitir algo que no quería.

…

—Déjame hacerlo.

Hashirama le quitó el kunai de sus manos y lo tiró al suelo, haciendo que le doliera el trasero por el impacto, pero no se quejó, odiaba mostrarse adolorido con su hermano mayor enfrente, quien siempre era un idiota depresivo que se tomaba todo demasiado a pecho. Suspiró profundo, mirando de reojo al moreno quien ya seleccionaba su cabello con cuidado para ir cortándolo. A Tobirama no le gustaba largo, eran cosas de Uchihas que su hermano había adoptado para la extrañeza de todos los aliados. A diferencia de él, Hashirama usaba el cabello largo, y ya lo tenía debajo del hombro, era sedoso y parecía no enredarse nunca, lo que causaba envidia con la mayoría de mujeres que conocía y se atrevían a darle sus opiniones.

—¿Cómo te fue con la reunión de clanes?

—Fue horrible, no quiero hablar sobre eso —dijo Hashirama, haciendo la cara que Tobirama siempre ansiaba golpear.

—¿Les has contado lo que hablamos el otro día?

—Un poco.

—¿Y bien?

—Sigo creyendo en que tenemos oportunidades para aliarnos con…

—Si dices Madara otra vez, te mataré.

—¡Oye! Soy tu hermano mayor, ¿recuerdas?

—No lo pareces a veces.

Los dedos de Hashirama desfilaron sobre su cuero cabelludo y Tobirama cerró los ojos, amodorrado por el gesto. Estaba exhausto, pero bajar la guardia en la guerra era lo mismo que morir.

—Tobi, confía en mí.

A Tobirama le hubiera gustado decirle algo, cualquier cosa que no lo hiciera ponerse en contra del buen juicio de su hermano. Era difícil mantenerse neutral cuando un clan le había arrebatado la vida de su familia más valiosa. Le hubiera gustado recordarle que ellos les habían asesinado, que se habían llevado a sus hermanos y a sus padres, que la paz no significaría nada para ellos porque eran traidores y les iban a dar la espalda. Quería decírselo a Hashirama, aunque el tonto de su hermano mayor tuviera la cabeza demasiado hueca o el corazón demasiado grande. Hashirama podría aplastarlos si de verdad lo quisiera.

—Confío en ti. En ellos no. Nunca.

…

—¿Te acuerdas de nuestro hogar antes de Konoha? —preguntó Hashirama interrumpiéndolo por primera vez en toda la noche.

Tobirama le observó antes de responder, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras antes de emitirlas, como quien prepara sus armas antes de ir a la guerra. No era suficiente hacerse el tonto, o el loco como bien le funcionaba a su hermano mayor, a diferencia suya, Tobirama no solía ignorar las cosas, él actuaba antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que le pudieran atacar, Tobirama ya les habría matado. Pero eso no funcionaba siempre para su desgracia, anticipar a Hashirama no lo hacía inmune, Hashirama era más fuerte. Siempre lo había sido.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Te acuerdas del frío que hacía en invierno?

—No, Hashirama —respondió con sarcasmo, aunque después desvió los ojos y contestó con sinceridad—. Lo recuerdo. Era imposible dormir cuando nevaba.

—¿Te acuerdas de las veces que peleaba con papá para que nos dejara encender el fuego?

—Sí. Él te dejaba lleno de moretones y aún así volvías a intentarlo al siguiente día. ¿Cuál es el punto? ¿Que tu estupidez te hace tomar las peores decisiones o que eres un imbécil a tal punto que no entiendes una negativa?

—El punto es que hago cosas por mis hermanos. Cosas que la gente no entiende, aunque sean tan simples como pedir una hoguera por la noche.

Tobirama suspiró y se levantó, aunque no intentó irse —no esta vez— y le miró a los ojos, rabioso, con los puños cerrados, conteniéndose para no darle un revés en la cara.

—¿Quieres un premio?

—Quisiera que lo entendieras.

—Entiendo, no es necesario que lo expliques.

—¿Entonces sabes por qué lo hago?

—Porque eres un idiota, y luchar contra tus instintos es imposible porque eres un cavernícola.

—Lo que dijiste hace tres días…

—Es la verdad, ¿no?

—No es así.

La furia de Tobirama le quemaba, pero no podía gritar. Quería decirle tantas cosas que no encontraba por cuál empezar. Todas las mierdas por las que pasaron siendo niños, las adversidades que superaron cuando fueron echados a la guerra por los dioses crueles y dirigir un ejército cuando todavía no habían perdido la virginidad. Konoha no era más que otra de las metas de Hashirama que Tobirama ayudó a construir, y lo mínimo que podía hacer para compensar todo lo que Hashirama hizo por él, era cuidarla como si hubiera sido su idea. Porque era su hermano, porque era su legado y cuando Hashirama muriera él tendría que tomar su lugar.

—No importa, de todos modos no importa.

—Sí importa —rebatió Hashirama levantándose y tomando a su hermano menor del hombro—. Lo que dijiste sobre Madara…

—No te atrevas a negarlo —escupió con rabia, temblando por la impotencia—. No te atrevas cuando es tan obvio. ¿Qué me vas a decir? A mí no me puedes mentir, Hashirama, yo lo sé porque no soy un imbécil, porque te conozco desde toda mi vida, porque sé cuando mientes y cuando te ríes con esa falsedad que te es tan fácil exteriorizar sin levantar sospechas.

Hashirama se veía cansado de repente, y Tobirama le miró con reproche, con la herida en el pecho de la traición brotando la cólera que se había guardado durante tanto tiempo. Tobirama lo sabía, conocía a su hermano más de lo que le gustaría, Hashirama siempre hacía lo mismo, se ponía en peligro por todo el mundo sin siquiera parar a pensar en cómo se sentiría él. Y era aún peor cuando se trataba de Madara, ni siquiera lo dudaba antes de ir corriendo tras él como un perro fiel atado a un amo de mierda. No había pasado una hora desde que Hashirama escuchó que Madara estaba en los alrededores y le dio su capa y su sombrero de Hokage, esperando que Tobirama lo sucediera si ocurría lo peor, porque era su hermano menor y era su responsabilidad hacerse cargo del legado del dios shinobi.

—¿Qué piensas que soy? ¿Un títere al que puedes usar simplemente porque soy tu hermano? ¿Que no tengo sentimientos, porque todo el mundo lo dice, y no me importaría si te mata? ¿Que voy a poder dirigir esta aldea sin ti porque no te importa cómo me siento y si es que alguna vez lo superaré? Eres mi único hermano. Eres mi única familia y me estás dando la espalda.

Al final siempre era igual. Hashirama podría recibir todos los golpes que quisiera en la cara, pero la verdad era que no podía mantenerse vivo por Konoha, mucho menos por él. Prefería corretear tras ese maldito Uchiha y dejarse al borde de la muerte, prefería herirse y herirlo porque no aguantaba pensar en que él no quería ser su hermano, mucho menos su amigo, porque Hashirama no aguantaba pensar en Madara como lo que era; un jodido monstruo; probablemente más monstruo que jodido.

—¿Quieres de verdad sacrificarte por Konoha como tanto dices? ¿Quieres demostrar que realmente eres mi hermano y que te importo? Entonces mátalo, maldita sea. Mátalo de una puta vez y danos paz. No has querido hacerlo. ¿Cuántas veces han peleado? ¿Cuántas veces lo has dejado huir? Lo prefieres a él. Lo eliges a él. Siempre lo eliges a él.

…

—Le he matado.

Hashirama se sirvió té y lo miró de reojo para después mover la taza en círculos, haciendo que las hierbas debajo flotaran en el líquido con fluidez. Su silencio le hirió más que los ataques de Izuna, aún el momento se reproducía en su mente como en bucle, su corazón se aceleró al contacto con la piel del Uchiha, la sangre brotó como manantial y tostó su mano, bañándola en carmín caliente y pegajoso. A pesar de todo, a que su cara se mantuvo en un rictus serio, en su mente sólo aparecía el nombre de su hermano; su rostro valiente y bondadoso que a momentos pecaba de imbécil.

—Ya veo.

Tal vez era eso lo que más temía, el silencio reprobatorio de Hashirama que lo hartaba, como si ese pedazo de monstruo fuera mejor que él por no matar a tantos Uchihas como Tobirama, como si no estuvieran en la misma guerra, sintiéndose superior por buscar un bien mayor hecho de mierda falsa, quimeras desesperadas y ciegas.

—¿Sabes que estamos en guerra?

—Lo sé.

—Y soy tu hermano.

—Lo sé —respondió Hashirama mirándole a los ojos, alzando una ceja con la boca en una línea dura.

—Papá me hubiera felicitado. No era un debilucho, aunque los odie, sé que Izuna era un rival formidable.

Acaso odiaba más los silencios de Hashirama que sus parloteos, sintiendo que su propio hermano le odiaba y que nunca sería suficientemente recto para que lo felicitara o admirara. Hashirama sólo veía en una dirección y ahí Tobirama era eclipsado por un capricho de la niñez del moreno. A Tobirama se le hacía difícil hablarle, sobre todo cuando parecía que no lo escuchaba, que dijera lo que dijera no podría ser suficiente. Decepcionar a su hermano o no cumplir con sus expectativas por ser demasiado malvado, era a veces más de lo que podía admitir. Admitirlo lo hacía vulnerable.

—Tobi, sé que hiciste lo que debías.

Los ojos rojos de Tobirama hirvieron en furia y se dio la vuelta, cansado de la mierda de Hashirama, cansado de hacer lo que debería y que aún así no fuera suficiente para su hermano mayor, que lo mirara como si no recordara quiénes se habían manchado las manos con la sangre de su familia. Se le había olvidado o ese Uchiha le había lavado el cerebro.

…

Hashirama no dijo nada, la campana de viento sonó y la ráfaga de aire apagó la vela que se derretía en la mesa de té. Tobirama era todo lo que se decía, y más. Le costaba sentir cosas por personas que no conocía, la empatía no era su virtud, la compasión le era casi desconocida. No lloraba, no se quebraba, a menos que Hashirama lo empujara a su límite y lo dejara en pedazos aunque no lo hiciera a propósito. Era su hermano mayor, el imbécil, el que siempre hacía desfiguros y lo hacía morirse de pena ajena. El de la sonrisa fácil, el corazón blando y el puño de hierro, admiraba su humanidad, de la que Tobirama carecía, y lo quería, tanto que dolía. Dolía verse relegado a un segundo plano, luchando por el cariño de su hermano como si de verdad tuviera que rogar por un pedazo. Si Hashirama hiciera la mitad por él de lo que hacía por Madara, entonces todo sería distinto, pero no era así. Todo le hacía preguntarse, si él se hubiera ido, ¿entonces Hashirama lo habría buscado así como hacía con Madara? ¿O ya lo habría asesinado?

—Tobi…

—¿Qué?

—Eres mi hermano.

—Ya lo sé.

—El único que me queda.

Tobirama se quedó en silencio, cruzó los brazos y miró hacia el cielo, dándole la espalda a Hashirama, pensando en que su hermano estaba jodido por Madara y que no podía hacer nada, la impotencia lo ahogaba al ver que lloraba por él y Uchiha no lo merecía.

—Voy a regresar.

—Ya no soy un niño al que puedes mentir dándole un dulce.

—Voy a regresar —dijo abrazándolo—. Te lo prometo. Volveré a casa.

…

Las cigarras cantaban antes de que el sol se ocultara, e incrementaron el sonido de la orquesta cuando ya no hubo ni un rayo de luz. Tobirama encendió una vela y acomodó tres tazas sobre la mesa. Hashirama estaba ahí en el jardín, quitando hojas muertas de su huerta que comenzaba a tomar forma. No estaba cómodo con la idea de que Uchiha se acercara por su casa y se sentara a beber con él como si fueran hermanos. Madara no era su hermano, no era su amigo, no era su aliado, era un intruso, pero eso no podía decirlo cuando Hashirama estaba tan entusiasmado por la idea de tenerlos ahí juntos, como si se llevaran bien.

—No se te ocurra traer sake, no pienso cuidarte.

—Sólo té, lo prometo —dijo Hashirama alegre, acomodándose el largo cabello para evitar que cayera sobre su rostro y le nublara la visión—. Estamos muy tensos últimamente, sería bueno convivir y limar asperezas.

Tobirama suspiró y rodó los ojos, mirando el humo salir de la tetera blanca como una pesadilla. No sería tan malo siempre y cuando Hashirama lo mantuviera en su lugar, pero era difícil dado que siempre encontraban la manera para sacar a colación los temas que más dolían. Izuna no era el único Uchiha asesinado por el clan Senju, pero sí era el hermano menor de Madara, y las manos de Tobirama seguían apestando a su sangre.

—¿Será puntual?

Hashirama se acercó a Tobirama y se sentó a su lado, acomodando las servilletas sobre la mesa, con esa arruga que se formaba en su frente cuando estaba preocupado o tenso.

—A decir verdad, no lo sé.

—No sé por qué tratas de que nos volvamos amigos, no es posible y es mejor que lo sepas ya. No podemos confiar en él tal como lo haces, darles poder…

—Tobirama, no te estoy pidiendo un imposible. Recuerda que es difícil para él confiar, Izuna…

—Itama y Kawarama también murieron. ¿Qué te dice que él no fue quien los mató?

Hashirama no respondió, en cambio su sonrisa desapareció y miró con dureza a su hermano menor. Tobirama aguantó la mirada, aunque se hizo tan pesada que bajó los ojos derrotado.

—Ambos clanes están llenos de culpas, pero… esto es una alianza. Konoha es un hogar para todos. Para los Uchiha y los Senju. Para nosotros tres.

—No va a asistir, lo sabes.

—Lo sé —respondió con pesar. Tobirama lo miró de vuelta, percibiendo el derrotismo de su hermano y la depresión que sufría cada tanto que la vida era demasiado hija de puta con él—. De todos modos, no quites su taza de té. Me hace creer que vendrá.

...

Era raro sostenerlo cuando Hashirama siempre había sido el más fuerte. El olor a sake le dio náuseas, pero soltar a Hashirama no era una opción cuando estaba tan borracho y tan sensible. Lo hizo recostarse en el tatami y alzó su cabeza con una almohada, apartando su cabello largo de la frente, moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación mientras pensaba en que esta vez se había pasado demasiado de copas. No debería haberlo sorprendido, y en cierta forma no lo hizo, pero verlo hacer tonterías frente a la aldea que había fundado era más de lo que Tobirama podía soportar.

—Espero que estés contento.

El castaño se rió, la melodía de la risa se le antojó terrible a Tobirama, era falsa y el saberlo lo hizo querer romperle los dientes de un puñetazo. No tenía qué reírse si no lo sentía. No tenía qué festejar si en realidad quería dormir todo el día y comer helado en el desayuno. Pero así era su hermano, prefería mentirse y decirse que estaba bien a admitir que quería morirse, y pronto, tan rápido como fuera posible para olvidar el dolor.

—Estoy borracho.

—Lo huelo.

El moreno se acomodó en su cama, mirando el cielo negro con luceros pequeños chisporroteando a la distancia, alzó el brazo como si quisiera alcanzarlo y luego lo bajó con un suspiro que le dolió a Tobirama como si el dolor de su hermano fuera tan insoportable que debía traspasarlo a otros seres vivos para sobrevivir. La primera lágrima cayó en medio de una carcajada, y continuó como un río al que le han quitado un enorme dique. Al principio Tobirama intentó ignorarlo y hacer como si no lo hubiera visto, pero después de un rato, fue imposible ignorar el hecho de que su hermano estaba mal. Mal de verdad.

—Estás muy borracho.

—Está muerto. Lo he matado. Lo asesiné, por la espalda, y él se apagó, sus ojos…

Tobirama sintió de nuevo la ira que le explotaba cuando Hashirama olvidaba lo horrible que Madara había sido y se echaba la culpa por cosas que no era capaz de controlar. ¿Y qué iba a hacer? ¿Dejar que lo matara a él, y que destruyera Konoha? Hashirama actuó por instinto, la vida del otro o la suya, y eligió bien, eligió el bien de una aldea, eligió su propia seguridad. Lo eligió a él. Pero verlo en pedazos, sollozar con el autodesprecio que no creyó que tendría, le ablandaba el corazón más de lo que debería. Deseó que el idiota de su hermano mayor lo entendiera, que dejara de querer a ese Uchiha que no merecía más de una mirada de una persona tan bondadosa como él.

—Hashirama, eras tú o era él.

—Pude hablar más con Madara, pude convencerlo, yo podía convencerlo.

Podía decirle muchas cosas, explotar y repetirle por milésima vez lo que Hashirama ya sabía, que Madara era un monstruo que merecía morir, que le había dado la espalda, que no era un amigo y no era bueno, que la escoria que traiciona no merecía vivir con dignidad ni morir con honor, que el dolor de Madara era nimio a comparación de todas las muertes que Konoha ya había sufrido bajo sus manos, que odiaba que hiciera parecer que estaba arrepentido de matarle y recordarle de nuevo que el hijo de puta posiblemente lo habría asesinado a él primero de tener la oportunidad, que Madara lo odiaba y que Tobirama aún más por arrebatarle a su hermano, que nunca habrían podido vivir en paz porque Tobirama tenía envidia de lo mucho que su hermano mayor respetaba al Uchiha aunque no hubiera hecho ni una cosa buena en su vida, que ellos habían matado a sus hermanos, que les habían robado la niñez, quería preguntarle si de verdad no se acordaba de lo miserables que habían sido y confesarle que muchas veces había tenido la fantasía de rajarles la garganta a cada uno de ellos para devolverles el dolor que le habían causado al robarle todo lo que más amaba, incluido a él.

Pero no lo hizo. Lo abrazó, sintiendo las lágrimas mojar su pecho y besó la coronilla de su hermano, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo impotencia por no poder animarlo, por no ser suficiente para él.

—Hashirama…

—Tú no me harías eso, ¿verdad? No me abandonarías.

El albino hizo una mueca, ¿de verdad lo dudaba? Era su único hermano, en el único que confiaba, su fuerza, su confidente, su héroe, su familia. Primero moría antes que darle la espalda, antes se rajaría el cuello con un cuchillo afilado, antes preferiría sacarse las tripas que decepcionar a su hermano mayor.

—No seas idiota.

—¿Lo harías?

—Nunca.

...

Se cubrió la boca con un pañuelo y siguió avanzando por el campo destrozado. El fuego dejó su sello negro en la tierra, la sangre y el hollín formaban una pasta extraña que al pisarla salpicaba los talones pálidos de Tobirama. Apenas le importaba, intentando localizar a Hashirama sin distraerse en las voces de su gente que le pedían ayuda, creyendo que se había aventurado a regresar al campo de batalla para ayudarlos. Probablemente Hashirama hubiera sacudido la cabeza con reprobación para su hermano menor, pero lo cierto era que le importaba poco lo que les pasara; había vuelto con un solo propósito, encontrar a Hashirama.

Sintió finalmente su chakra, estaba débil. Tobirama se asustó aunque el único cambio en su rictus fue el apretón de labios que pudo confundirse con simple asco. Él no solía estar débil, a menos que se hubiera enfrentado con Madara, lo que lo jodía todo aún más. Lo encontró tirado sobre un montón de cadáveres, una enorme herida cruzaba su pecho y la sangre le brotaba queriendo escapar. El mejor médico era Hashirama, los demás no iban a poder curarlo y eso Tobirama lo sabía.

—¿Qué diablos hiciste?

Hashirama no habló, abrió un ojo y tomó la mano de su hermano menor como si acabara de despertar de una larga siesta. Una sonrisa salvaje se le grabó en el rostro, y Tobirama apretó la mano del contrario, sin darse cuenta de que estaba temblando.

—Ora a los dioses por mí.

—Los dioses están ciegos, o están locos.

—Ciegos, pero no sordos.

—¿Escuchas tú a las hormigas?

Lo levantó con cuidado, fijando el camino más corto al campamento en la mente y decidido a obligarlos a curarlo correctamente, que era lo que menos podían hacer por su líder.

—Cada vez te vuelves más irresponsable. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Crees que eres inmortal?

Lo llamaban Dios Shinobi, pero no era más que un imbécil con un poder monstruoso. Si nadie se había acercado a rematarlo era porque habían huido asustados o porque Hashirama los había matado, cosa que era de verdad probable dada la cantidad atroz de cadáveres a su alrededor.

—Tobi…

—No hables.

—Estaré bien en una semana.

Tobirama quiso golpearlo, y lo hizo cuando a los tres días estaba levantado, como si nada hubiera pasado. Quizás, sólo quizás no estaban tan equivocados al llamarlo dios, o bestia.

...

Tobirama se estiró y cerró los ojos. El sol calentaba ya Konoha y el olor a sake y a vómito inundaba su pequeño hogar. Pese a todo, no estaba enfadado, lo mínimo que podía hacer por Hashirama era aguantarlo cuando estaba borracho, aunque las razones por las que lo había hecho no le gustaran, y le parecieran injustas como era ya una costumbre.

No pasó mucho antes que el mayor se levantara y arrastrara los pies hasta caer a su lado en el zabuton de siempre. Se quejaba por el dolor de cabeza y alegaba que no recordaba nada, aunque Tobirama sabía que seguramente se estaba haciendo el loco con tal de no pasar más vergüenza o dolor, y tal vez por el momento eso estuviera bien.

La tetera se fue vaciando poco a poco y la voz de Hashirama cobró su usual tono alegre que lo hacía tan característico y admirable. Tobirama agregó miel al té de su hermano, recibiendo un agradecimiento de verdad sincero.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer —respondió Tobirama en voz baja.

Hashirama le sonrió; esta vez no era una mueca falsa.

...

..

.

No sé qué decir. Espero que el fic se haya entendido, pero si no, me parece que ha sido mi culpa y no debería justificarlo en las notas de autor. No me ha gustado tanto como lo imaginaba, pero espero no haber hecho algo muy malo, y que los personajes conserven su IC pese a estar mostrando partes suyas que casi no se ven, como la vulnerabilidad de Tobirama al sentirse envidioso creyendo que su hermano prefiere a Madara antes que a él, por decir algo.

En fin. Agradecería sus rws y correcciones.


End file.
